Mobile and/or wireless electronic devices are becoming increasingly popular. For example, mobile telephones, portable media players and portable gaming devices are now in wide-spread use. In addition, the features and accessories associated with certain types of electronic devices have become increasingly diverse. To name a few examples, many electronic devices have cameras, text messaging capability, Internet browsing capability, electronic mail capability, video playback capability, audio playback capability, image display capability and hands free headset interfaces.
Portable communication devices, e.g., mobile telephones, personal digital assistants, etc., with touchpad displays (also sometimes referred to as touch sensitive displays or touch screen displays) are becoming more common. Some mobile telephones have a physical keypad with keys that may be pressed to dial a telephone number, to initiate a telephone call, to answer an incoming telephone call, and/or to carry out other functions. Some other mobile telephones do not even have a keypad separate from the display; rather the display is a touch sensitive display, and the display and associated circuitry of the mobile telephone are sufficiently versatile to display a keypad when it is desired to dial a telephone number, initiate or answer a telephone call, and/or to carry out other functions and to sense when respective portions, e.g., icons, numbers, buttons, displayed keys, etc., are touched by the user.
Mobile telephones and other portable electronic communications equipment, e.g., personal digital assistants, etc., are relatively small, and the displays thereof are relatively small. It is difficult for more than one person clearly to view the display of such equipment.